narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Obito Uchiha
NOTE: PLEASE REFRAIN FROM ADDING THEORIES ON WHO OBITO IS. UNLESS IT IS CONFIRMED, IT WON'T BE PUT INTO ARTICLES AND SINCE THIS IS NOT A FORUM, IT IS NOT THE PLACE TO DISCUSS IT. IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO SHARE YOUR THEORIES WITH SOMEONE, VISIT ONE OF THE MANY NARUTO FORUMS OUT THERE: ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GOOGLE IT. Fireball? Has it been confirmed that Obito could use the Fireball technique? Jacce 15:24, 1 May 2008 (UTC) In the anime, when he used that Fire Release Jutsu he said Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu which stands for Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu. I'm pretty sure that he used that technique.Deidara-nii (talk) 20:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Deidara-nii :It has not been proved but he is Chunin and so the chances of us being right is 95%. After all, Sasuke learned it as an acadamy student. --Kakashi Namikaze 10:18, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :yeah he used it in kakashi gaiden. poor obito.(goes to corner to cry for him) It has been proved, in the Kakashi gaiden, its the manga volume 27 and yes he's a chuninNaruto1994 01:23, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Naruto1994 Since he can use Katon Jutsu, shouldn't the fire nature icon be added to his page? Omnibender - Talk - 18:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Team Yondaime and Team 7 Love Triangle jutsu?! what?! AdderGuyInnit 19:55, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Vandalism.Jacce 19:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Front Photo Seeing as Obito has come out in the anime shouldn't his picture be of him in the anime? Hidan13 (talk) 19:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Weird page (?) This might just be my computer getting nuts or something, but when I enter this page there's a lot of blabla about "Sasori had a wife, her name is Erin and her sister is married to Deidara"...I have no idea how to remove it so could someone else please (if it's not just my pc). :It is not your computer, I see the same thing. I think there is a bug in the new infobox. Jacce | Talk 19:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Movie In what movie does Obito appear in?-- (talk) 18:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :He doesn't appear in any movie. In a special yes but not movie. The Special: Kakashi Gaiden ~ A Boy's Life on the Battlefield part 1 and 2--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi ::I believe Kakashi mentions him in the third Shippuden movie, but I'm not sure whether Obito appears as a flashback or not. Omnibender - Talk - 21:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) English He is played by Vic Mignogna in english according to Heroes 3. Apperance Should it be mentioned he looks similer to Kankuro? :In what way? ''~SnapperT '' 05:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::well, i was watching kakashi gaiden, and when Obito was talking to Minato on the rock, without his goggles or headband, i noticed he looks like Kankuro when the latter doesn't have facepaint on :::I'm not sure about the anime, but in the manga they're distinct enough. Kankuro's got a squarer jaw, a more distinct nose, and lighter hair. They both have spiky hair though. ''~SnapperT '' 05:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's one person drawing them all there are bound to be some inevitable similarities because of the mangaka's style. But this one isn't significant enough to mention --Cerez365 (talk) 12:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Trivia states that Obito first appears in the anime in ep. 80 of part 1. Anyone want to tell me exactly where this is? Kinggraham11 (talk) 18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's actually 72. ''~SnapperT '' 18:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) the scene when Obito awakens his sharingan (the one he kills the other guy with a kunai) is lightly different from the anime and manga: I mean, the shape his mouth is despicted. In my opinion, the manga shows an enraged obito, but in the anime he seems to be kind of afraid or angustiated. I hope this information is valid, it could be a trivia or something, but it's so small I think doesn't matter xD (talk) 23:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Three Tomoe Sharingan? It says Obito's left Sharingan eye is erroneously depicted as having three tomoe instead of two. Could this be possible seeing as how Sasuke had two tomoe in one eye and just one tomoe in the other eye until both evened out with eachother? :He had the two tomoe at the time of his death, and Sharingan do not develop from three to two. ''~SnapperT '' 22:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Section Obito doesn't have one. I'd make it myself but I'm not too sure about some things about Obito's apperance... Fangzntalonz (talk) 23:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :give it a whirl friend...--Cerez (talk) 23:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Debut chapter of obito and rin I have checked and you can see obito and rin appear as early as chapter 16 page 1, and not at chapter 239 as stated. Its in a photo but it counts as a debut doesn’t it? can someone change, or support me what im saying or give me reasons for being wrong? :If it's in a photo then no. IT was decided that a person's debut is whenever they appear and not when mentioned or seen otherwise.--Cerez365™☺ 12:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Though being mentioned can be used as debut if the character hasn't appeared yet. For example, Shikuro Aburame is only mentioned during Madara's fight with Fū and Torune. That's considered his debut right now, but if the character were to appear, the debut would be changed to his actual appearance. Omnibender - Talk - 15:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, sorry I don’t sign my name I’m just a reader that wants to help out if possible, I’ve been re-reading naruto manga since chapter 1 I’ve also been checking some data that might have escaped namely the debut of some characters due flashbacks count as debut? team Minato appears in chapter 122 in sandaime´s flashback. :I thought of that debut also... they really appear so their debut chapter is in shippuden...--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 10:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image Wouldn't this image look better in the infobox of the page?! akz! (talk) 04:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I see no need to change the image. The current one is fine. Omnibender - Talk - 14:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Same as former.--15:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Obito's Mangekyou I was curious... And this is just some food for thought and something that could be fun to have up... But, what do you all think about putting an image in the info box of what Obito's Mangekyou would have looked like if he were still alive and had actually awakened it (of course we all know that would not have happened on his own)? Not only that, but to make things clear, we could put a notice somewhere that states that he never actually acquired it, but instead Kakashi did while in possession of Obito's Sharingan? Again, this would just be something fun to do and I doubt any one would go for it. ^^ - (talk) 02:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Naw. Obito never had the Mangekyo, Kakashi awakened it through currently unrevealed means. Skitts (talk) 02:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::(editconflict) Obito never awoken the Mangekyō nor can we speculate that he would've (I'd assume he would though on account of him being awesome). The other part of this that bothers me is that Obito's MS might have taken on a different shape if he still had his eyes or something like that.--Cerez365™ 02:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::The same as Kakashi's cause it's Obito's eye. --Elveonora (talk) 02:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::We don't actually know that. The fact that Kakashi isn't an Uchiha could have changed everything. Skitts (talk) 02:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::@Skitts - I am fully aware that he never awakened it. I even stated above that he did not. :P :::::@Symbol - Yep. That's why I said "if he had" awakened it. Yea, it could have taken a different shape, but then again everyone's Sharingan could have a pre-designed MS for when/if it is ever awakened. Unfortunately, there is no way to prove or disprove this. :\ :::::@Skitts again - Same as above. It's too bad there's not way to prove or disprove this. ::::: In the end, it was just some food for thought. :D - (talk) 02:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait... am I 'Symbol' O.o--Cerez365™ 02:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) conflict :x Yeah, I know you were just wondering. For the infobox images, we have images of the character when they were introduced usually. Oh and the wiki never uses fan made images to my knowledge; we stick to manga images, unless there is a better anime version. Skitts (talk) 02:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL Oh, crap. Sorry, Cerez! I wasn't looking too hard at the names, I guess. >_> And, yes. Your name is 'Symbol', haha. I saw "Hyuga symbol" and failed to see "File:" at the front of that. -___- - (talk) 02:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) 2 Tomoes Am I the only one who thinks its at least worth a mention that instead of having the first stage of sharingan when he first unlocked it, that he had the second stage in both eyes? I just think its worth pointing out how he skipped the first stage. lol Skarrj (talk) 19:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Pretty sure one of Sasuke's Sharingan had two tomoe when he first awakened it, although that may have been when he was fighting Haku. Skitts (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sasuke actually had one each (he awoken the dojutsu the night Itachi killed his parents). I always thought it was cool that Obito awoken the Sharingan with two tomoe, I think it's worth mentioning as long as it's neutral sounding.--Cerez365™ 20:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Definitely, very impressive of Obito =) Ahh...he would have been such a splendid ninja had he lived on...--Timon64 (talk) 01:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) first apperence the trvia says he was really shown around epiosde 72 but if you look at the cover of chapter 16 you see a picure of him rin minato and kakashi behind a napping kakashi should it be added to the travia? :Appearances mark the first time the character himself appears, photos and mentions by other characters are only used until the character makes a proper debut. Omnibender - Talk - 16:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) well i think it should atleast be added to the travoia as an apprece early in the manga just like episode 72 appernce is in the travia? How do u know How do you know Obito was a chūnin, he was in a 3-man squad with Kakashi and Rin,and Minato was their sensei. Kakashi was promoted to Jonin as stated in Kakashi Gaiden, and Kakashi was became the captain of Rin and Obito. I thought a 3-man team with a sensei meant that the 3 members are all genin. Kakashi became Jonin, but where does it state that Obito was a chūnin? And does it say Rin is too? Where did it say that Obito and Rin are chūnin? :It was in the databook. They both had chūnin promotion data.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. Where can I see these databooks, where do you go to find info like this? # - sign your post # - i'm sure you can find some translations around internet ... you can find out how the books are called on this wiki (I think ShounenSuki did some translations)--Elveonora (talk) 17:20, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Image The image with the caption "Obito awakens his Sharingan" should be changed with an image showing more of his Sharingan because when you see it in the article, you cannot see the Sharingan. You can see it only when you enlarge it —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 13:48, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Something like this —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 14:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :More than the generic two-tomoed Sharingan which people have seen how many times, is his epic pose. I see no need to change it since I can see red in his eyes indicating the Sharingan being activated and the article states the rest of the details. His Sharingan isn't special in any way to have a zoomed-in image of it like that one.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually I really like the current image. XD —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes. But what is important here is the Sharingan, not the pose —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk)☺ 11:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Like I said, his Sharingan isn't anything special for the image to be changed with a zoomed in image of it and I can basically see his Sharingan in the current image so to me, it's unnecessary.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Tobi in Legacy Since I have no admin powers I can't change the horribly worded sentence about Tobi having Obito's eye. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 04:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Done. Omnibender - Talk - 04:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 04:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Add reference too please! --Cerez365™ (talk) 04:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Bug FIre under element is messed up. And shouldnt it be listed under techniques his two abilities of his eyes, although he does not posses them, he would of if he lived up to this point. they are his eyes abilities, so they should be listed. :Fire Release is messed up due to Wikia updgrade, that's why there's a warning in the main page. Obito didn't actually got to use those techniques, so they're not to be listed as his. Omnibender - Talk - 05:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Tobi - Obito's eye or not There appears to be a lot of stumble around this... some see it as a given that Tobi has Obito's eye and others are "not yet mentioned, it may be some other Uchiha's" etc. Even though I myself accept it to be Obito's, that part of his body was clearly crushed by a boulder, even Obito said it himself, so I don't see how the eye could survive that--Elveonora (talk) 18:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :It might be something more than that: ::Obito : Tobi => Obi-to > to-Obi > To(o)bi :20:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate This is not a place to discuss that...--Elveonora (talk) 20:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC)